Mirror Image
by aznslvrfyre
Summary: Chp2 up! Story of Kai's life unwrapping from the most recent event of Rei being captured and tortured by Boris. The POV of Kai, Tala (bystanders) etc... All revealing their side of the story which display bits and pieces of their past. Warnings inside RR!
1. PROLOGUE: Discovery

****

Mirror Image

Prologue

Lee's Point of View

Rummaging through shelves and shelves of books, still, there wasn't one that could explain this. How could this happen? Yes. It could, but it was very rare. How did the Kon family inherit this? I cannot believe this. I have taken position of an elder now after my grandfather had passed on. So I can't ask him anymore. He would've already had an answer. I've been searching through his enormous library for a day or two now. Outside rain has been pouring and never ceased to clear. The children were being kept inside.

"Lee!" My wife, Mariah snapped me out of my thoughts. "Still searching?"

"Yeah… This baby… He and Rei… It doesn't add up." I replied as she leaned against the last bookshelf. 

"I put Wunting to sleep already." 

"Bout Rei's child?" Wunting is our new born baby girl. 

"Kun is sleeping beside her. Need help looking?" She asked.

"Well yeah… I'm down to the last shelf...," I said sitting down on the old rug. "So tiring." 

"Take a rest. I'll search from here." I lay down on the rug while she searched. Taking a brief rest I shifted places because of something was pressing against my back. What I thought were only minutes after I fell asleep, Mariah woke me up telling me she also found nothing. 

"My back is aching me." I complained. Mariah felt the floor to see what was nudging me. 

"Flip up the rug. It feels like a latch." She said and I helped lift it up. She was right. We got a flashlight and pulled open the door. It was relatively clean down there. A desk with a lamp light. I opened the desk drawers and found pictures of Rei, his family, his teammates and us. 

"Hey Lee look at this." Mariah waved me over there just to find the book I was looking for. 

"Where did you find it?" How did she manage to find it that quickly?

"When we came down here, it smelled sort of like Rei. And knowing him if he doesn't want to be found out or something he would go and hide. This book I found it covered by other books at the bottom of the shelf." 

We both heard a cry.

"I'll check up on them, you read it." She went upstairs to the room where the babies where crying.

I went back to my grandfather's library, sat in a comfy chair near the open windows. I look outside. Cloudy skies after a huge rainstorm disappearing slowly as I open this book to reveal the mystery of Rei's and Kai's child. I read the book until the middle. A small thin bookmark of a ferocious white tiger was pawing the page. I removed the marker and read the chapter title. "Neko-jin, male pregnancies." No wonder this book has been kept. He knew himself and was ashamed to tell us.

Special cases. Neko-jins, dated back to the age of magic. Raids of mischievous groups captured a bunch of Neko-jins like us in the middle of an unforgettable night. Night of the disappearance. The skies where cloudy and strong winds blew. The next, morning about 10-20 Neko-jins males were gone. Day after day, elders awaited for their return. 

One evening, a wounded, bleeding Neko-jin came back limping towards the city carrying a bundle in his arms. The elders identified and took him in. They healed him. Mong Kon was his name. He asked where the bundle he carried was.

"The child is being nursed by healers." One of the elders said and asked " Where did that child come from?" 

"Me," He answered depressingly. Everyone was in shock, but continued to listen. "The day we were captured they, the cloaked ghouls shoved some silvery disgusting liquid down our throats. A few days later, us, neko-jins had severe abdominal pains in our bodies. They told us what they did. They were testing out some experiment. They used us as some science thing." He cried disgusted with himself. " After," he turned away from the elders. "The neko-jins who were ejected from this city, from dishonouring the codes, appeared again. They took their revenge on us, they… they raped us. Fighting them off was even worse. Doubling over with pain, we were whipped and tortured until we had no strength. Therefore the child is there. I heard them saying to release us after a year or two. I slipped away a night before."

The room fell silent until a guard said, "You know where they are right?"

"Yes I do." Mong replied staring at the ground.

"We'll slip into their land and free the neko-jins that are captured then!" The guard finished and some agreed with him. Before long, an army of swift neko-jins went towards the betrayers and the captured neko-jins. With a decoy that raised the attention of lots of ghouls, that night the experimented neko-jins were freed and had gone back to their native city. Since then, generations have not been the same. It was to the victim's choice whether to keep the child or kill it. The ghouls and betrayers were banished to hell and never disturbed the city ever again. To this day there are very rare, neko-jins with this sad history within them. But then, the history would be a reminder of the change of generations. More neko-jins were trained harder to have more strength and never treated like a little sad kitten as often mistaken. 

"Woah… I remember in history class that our teacher was reluctant of saying who and what happened. He just said that neko-jin males were kidnap and rescued. So this is the truth." Mariah sat in awe when I told her.

I nodded and looked out the window. An hour ago, the clouds haven't disappeared, but now everything is all clear. Even, Rei's past is cleared. 

"I wonder if sometimes nature can read our problems. Just an hour ago, it was all cloudy, just like our minds, figuring how Kun was born. And now, the clouds all disappeared and our problems seem to also clear away too." Mariah said leaning her head against my chest. 

" I wonder how Rei and Kai are fairing right now in Russia, on their honeymoon." I finished. "Hope they are well. But something doesn't feel right. Argh."

"You felt that too? Like something pulled on your heart?" Mariah asked as she felt me shake a bit. "I feel something missing."

"Something is definitely not right." Just at that moment, Kun started bawling out loud.

~*~*~

Review

Thanks

I'll update soon

Warning the next chapter would be full of a genre you might not like.

Until then…

*~AznSlvr


	2. Ch1 Life Reflection Kai

****

Chapter 1…

****

Genre: Angst… 

****

Warning: Implied MPREG… yaoi… and Angst angst angst…

****

Pairings: As of right now, Kai/Rei…Might be changed… Review and tell me what you all think…

****

Offhand: The first few paragraphs aren't that great I think… Maybe it'll get better towards the end… 

__

Kai's POV

You were the finest of all in the team. One who understood me. The only one who wouldn't push for answers when it wasn't the time. You alone knew of my past only because I trusted you. I'd never thought of you any less even when you lost your precious beast, Driger. I knew that you could still win. In the end you won and thanked me. A feeling I never had inside me rose. I didn't know what it was. It was my pleasure.

Now you're gone. Capture, forsaken and lost in the midst of darkness. I've seen your face on the monitor, beaten, whipped and tormented. Scars all over your fragile face. I sit in despair. There was nothing I can do just with emptiness in my eyes and endure the pain they caused you. They treat me the same as you. Whipped, kicked and abused once I loose focus. All I concentrate on is you. The one and only. Each day I sit here staring in the clouded sky shading away the moon. I wonder how much more pain I caused you. Please stay alive for me. I am dearly sorry for the pain my wretched grandfather has done to you.

We were in your hometown. You mysteriously had gone off at night. I saw you. Slipping away in the darkness. I followed you until you stopped on top of a mountain overlooking a calm lonely flowing river. You turned around and faced me and asked why. I confessed to you cause I couldn't keep the secret any more. I headed downwards of the mountain. But you caught my scarf sailing in the blowing wind on the tranquil night and said the same. The next year and a half were the best months of my life. I shared a part of me with you. And in return you've shown me how to live life to the fullest. I've never thought of the day of losing you. Until now. Upon going back to Russia with me, you got kidnapped by none other than Boris. I came back for you. Stuck back again in the cold damp abbey, after the days you spent with me. Instead of letting you go, they keep you in the abbey to torture you. Boris has known you've changed me. 

I was tricked to go back to this horrible place where, they train me again. Trying to make me with no emotions. They press me harder and harder trying to make my mind wonder off of you. Making me say I hate you. But I never will. I will not deny the love I have for you. No matter how much they make me suffer, I will say that I still love you. I don't care how much them beat me. Nothing in the world would change feelings that I have for you inside of me. 

This evening, I saw you one last time. Boris gave you a chance to get away. You never took it. I wish you did. Fool. Damn it! I couldn't have done anything but be held as prisoner, guarded by ex-team mates, as I watch you get killed right in front of me. Bleeding severely, already, closed wounds re-open as I try pathetically to get you to safety and save you. Death hung in the air. I heard a gunfire go off, wishing it was my ex- teammates gun killing Boris, but it never happened. The bullet when into your head as you screamed my name for the last time. I open my eyes blurred with tears, for you, lay face down to the ground with a bloody crimson pool around you. Your mass of hair fell around soaking in with the red colour. I cannot let him hear my pain or shed a tear. I know what lies ahead, as you didn't. What did it matter anyway. You, the only one I truly loved. You, the person, who broke beneath my clouded world and touched my heart. You, the one who were there for me, the one who shared my love, lay down dead in front of me. Knowing what's going to happen to me once again and again, I don't care…

"RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" I cry out loud. Then my ex- teammates let my arms go free. I thought they remembered that I was once their team captain, and let me run and hold you for the last time. Boy, did I ever think wrong. Next thing I felt was a sharp pain to my head, and all was darkness.

I wake up in the attic after the heavy hit from Tala, the one who held me in a death grip and watched you die. Wounds were bound up. Hmm… No use. They'll still be apart after another session of torture. This small attic my only private room I have. Entrance from downstairs, my oak desk to the far right table, a bey dish beside it, a 2m wardrobe at the opposite end with my bed on the left of it near the window. I look again at the wardrobe. The bottom compartment. I haven't opened since I was 10. Now 17, I open to see what lurked in my past. Pictures, pictures and pictures. Broken trophies and half of a metal necklace. I recalled the pain. Tala had the other half. My brother. I don't deserve to be his brother anymore, for I turned my back on him 6 years ago when I escaped without him.

I sit here at the front of the windowsill, reminiscing, watching the full moon in the cloudless dark sky. I look at the moon. The pure whiteness illuminating from it. True comparison to the untainted heart of yours. Full of integrity, spirit, power and passion. You taught me, not only power and winning the most important thing. But enjoying what I have all around of me. Especially you. 

I was still cold, stubborn and heartless in front of others. Even you at times, but you wouldn't say anything because in my heart you knew I was sorry. The guilt I hold pains me. I'm sorry to my brother. I deserve that kick from him.

I reach towards the wardrobe again, a glass vase on top of the dusty shelves. Oops. Dropped it. I look down sadly at the ruined vase broken into pieces. Moonlight reflecting the sharp edges of the shattered pieces. My heart was shot and crushed. Now what am I supposed to do without you. I sit crossed legged on my bed and return my gaze upon the glass. What a mirror image of my life. The irony… Goodbye abbey… Goodbye everything… 

Shattered pieces of glass are beyond repair and they have found their way to my skin. Pressing against my wrists you once held. I feel little pain compared to when you left.

You taught me what my wretched guardian didn't. I'm am grateful, but now you have gone, it seems that something from deep inside me has shattered into millions of crystal shards of glass. Not a thing for me to live for. Nothing can replace it. You're lessons of joy and love will always be with me. It's been nearly an hour now. I can't feel anything. Icy coldness. I'm sleepy now. I am released from the pain now. Numb. Aishiteru Rei Kon…I'm missing something? I'm too tired to think right now. Hopefully nothing important…I'm leaving this world behind me now…I drift off peacefully without remembering anything else.

End of Kai's POV

~*~*~*~

Chapter end… Killed Rei… Should I kill Kai now? Maybe… he is forgetting another really important person in his life. Well a lot… Hmm… Well I'll see bout the feed back I get from you people! Review please! 


	3. Ch2 Tala's reflection

Chapter 2...  
  
Genre: Angst...  
  
Warning: Implied MPREG... yaoi... and Angst angst angst...  
  
Pairings: As of right now, Kai/Rei...Might be changed... Review and tell me what you all think... A bit of Tala/Kai but that won't be the main pairing...  
  
Tala's POV  
  
"RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Kai yelled.  
  
I saw him... I saw both of him... He changed...He hasn't been the same...I looked from Kai, locked in a death grip beneath me, to Rei. This neko-jin changed him... Kai's not the same... He would never be...I look down ashamed. If I let go of Kai, he might be shot too. Not only do I not want him to be shot, he's still my little bro. Can't let him get hurt could I? But this is a lose- lose situation...I have no say in this. Holding on him and let his lover get shot right in front or letting him go making both of them get shot...He yelled the neko-jin's name. He had better shut up. Boris will kill him. Without even thinking, I kicked him hard. A bit too hard, I guess. He has been through worse. Hope he will forgive me. It's for his own good.  
  
"Good job, Tala. I see your hatred of Kai always being first. Had enough of that haven't you?" He laughed, throwing his head back. His laughter ringing through the dead forum where Rei has died and I hold my unconscious brother.  
  
~Flashback~ (Tala knows of Kai being with Rei because Rei's death had already happened...)  
  
A few days before Kai came back, Boris had known of the relationship between Kai and Rei. He and his connections, I figure. Boris devised a plan to get them separated. I eavesdropped on his conversations about the plan. I wouldn't have been able to help them. I was stuck in this stupid abbey.  
  
Rei was captured. Boris somehow used some plan and separated Kai and Rei. Rei came through the metal doors into the forum, tired and hands bond behind his back. So, that's how his lover looks like. I stood there, admiring? Nah...Looked at him pitifully. He would not last for a week before a sad death. I was there. Looking at Boris with my usual emotionless eyes, I knew Rei wouldn't last long. I look up at Boris's ugly and scornful face. I knew he wanted to have the neko-jin dealt with. Bryan stood there behind me. I knew of Boris's plan. I heard him talking. I cannot touch this fragile being. Kai would be so pissed  
  
"What do want us to do with him sir?" I asked wanting to cover my ears knowing the neko-jin would not last much longer than a week.  
  
"Not yet. Kai just came back to us a few hours ago. You will get Kai from chamber 3 and bring him up here," He barked out "Bryan! You will bring this filth to the torture hall." I cannot let Bryan take Rei there. Knowing Bryan, he will not show any mercy to Rei.  
  
"Sir," I address, "I do not think Kai would be happy to see me. I must say, I haven't been practising hard lately. I'm afraid if I get him, he might overpower me and escape. I'll take care of that shit over there and let Bryan take care of Kai."  
  
"Very well Tala. But I expect you to train your hardest during these next few weeks. Your examination on strength is coming up soon. Bryan go and get Kai. Both of you GO!" Impatient Boris lectured.  
  
I took Rei and lifted him over my shoulder easily. He's been beaten a lot. Wounds that would easily re open due to slight movements. I walk out of the forum and down the hallway.  
  
*cough*  
  
"Rei?" I asked.  
  
"Your *cough* Tala right?" He asked. "Kai mentioned bout you a few times. I know I'm not going to live for long..."  
  
"I don't know what to say. Don't talk like that. Rest for now. Kai's back. He'll think of something and escape with you. I'm not going to put you in any of the torture shit. You've been through too much already. I'm going to help and try to buy some time if I can... I'm sorry if I can't..." I knew already I would have almost no chance of getting some time. Bryan would not have let Kai off so easily. Not after what happened 6 or 7 years ago.  
  
"No... It's alright Tala. If I'm gone... I need you to tell Kai or if he's also gone too...," He trailed off.  
  
"I would not let my little brother die..." I blurted out. "If I can keep you both alive I would do that."  
  
"But if it happens... Send a letter to 48 Fa Ting road, China if you can saying about our death ... or just mine... Tell them to take care..." I could feel him tense up on my shoulder, then loosen again. "... of Kun..."  
  
"Who's Kun-" I was cut off short as we entered the torture chamber where two soldiers stood on guard.  
  
"Any commands from Boris for this kid Tala?" The soldier on the right looked down.  
  
"No." I replied entering the sliding doors to the damp room. I carefully laid him down on the cold floor.  
  
"Who's Kun?" I repeated. He slowly pointed to his abdominal area. His arm went limp. He fainted I guess... Unconscious...I lift his blood stained shirt a little and see a scar. I didn't understand then.  
  
"Rei? Rei!" I needed answers.  
  
You cannot die Rei...You just can't... Kai will have to think of something... he won't let you die this soon...Rest up... You'll have to wait another long day...I stood up to leave, but felt a piece of cold metal like a gun against my neck.  
  
"Tala..." A recognizable voice spoke dangerously. Shit... Boris! He probably saw me being gentle with Rei...What the hell was I suppose to do! Kai's my brother and whoever he loves, I will treat the same.  
  
"Unlike Bryan, he would grab this stupid kid by the hair and drag them all the way here... You! You! You gently put him down. You know the procedures! Once you get the prisoner to torture chamber you whip them with the strap and they would have less of a chance of regaining health! Is it because of Kai's here or you admire his little toy?" Boris pressed the gun hard at the side of my neck, threatening to shoot at my throat. Do I care? No... but maybe I am the only hope for Kai and Rei to get out of here. I better just say the right things just to please that stupid bastard.  
  
"No sir. Sorry sir. It won't happen again." I answer. Not much I can do anymore.  
  
"It better not Tala!" He warned. I didn't know what happened next. He took the gun away from my throat. He didn't kill me. Instead, the last thing I remembered was a strike of coldness from metal and an explosion of hot pain surging through my body. I lay opened eye in shock for a few moments and fell to the floor from my kneeling position right next to Rei.  
  
I wake up expecting to be on the cold floor in the torment room. I knew Rei would've been gone. I slowly move into sitting position. A huge bruise near my head. Well I remember where here is! Stupid stinking abbey. Huh? I'm not in the chamber. Probably someone dragged me to my room. Hm... why isn't my head hurting? They usually grab me by my hair. I guess the only one who brought me up was Bryan. I see a white slip of paper on my desk. I sighed and got up from my position. I looked out my window. It was evening. Pinkish bluey clouds. I think I've been hearing Ian and Spencer watching Lord of the Rings too much. Quote Legolas watching the sun go down and Aragorn asking what he sees. Legolas responds blood has been spilt? Or was it blood is going to be spilt. Sigh... hopefully it wouldn't end that way. I took the piece of paper and read it. Go to the same chamber and get Kai. He is weakened and you will have no problem taking him to the forum where his toy awaits. Boris...Asshole.  
  
I quickly tore of to the torture chamber. Kai was whipped and all bloody. Many deep slashes caught my eye. A soldier comes into the chamber and tells me to bandage him up and to the forum. Boris still wants to make him stay and endure more pain. I bandage him up.  
  
"Thanks Tala."  
  
"No I'm sorry. I couldn't help you." I sighed. "Rei's in the forum. I will bring you there. I do not know his status. I'm sorry..."  
  
"Damn Boris." He slammed his fist down on the ground.  
  
"If we get there now..." I did not want to complete me sentence. Kai knew what I wanted to say.  
  
"Yeah... Hope for the best." He stood up but tipped forward.  
  
"Here I'll carry you there. Boris would think I made some agreement with you to see you walking by yourself." I got Kai on my back. "Heavy pig."  
  
"Hey what's that suppose to mean!? You crumbling down now? Have you not trained?" All these answers were just like Voltaire pounding me when I was young. Shudder. Kai knew what that meant too.  
  
"No. Absolutely not!"  
  
"Just shut up Kai! We'll make it there without any arguments! It'll make life better." I snap. Silence came over to the exit of the chamber. The only things heard were the echoes of my footsteps. Once we got past the hearing range of the soldiers, I had to ask my questions.  
  
"Who's Kun?"  
  
"Oh... He told you?"  
  
"If not I wouldn't have asked you would I?" Using my sarcastic tone.  
  
"Congratulations you're an uncle..." Kai answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Some neko-jins have this thing... You probably saw his stomach I pressume...It was from past generations some evil shit happened in the past which passed on from generation to generation. Luckily or unluckily, Rei got the genes." Kai explained.  
  
I stopped and looked over my shoulder where his head rested. Reddish hints on his cheek. He looked back at me.  
  
"Okay... okay... I'll get to the point. He got some female genes of some sort. Yeah... he told me... but we screwed around and there... Kun... And your one of the uncles. Kun is living in China with his other uncle and aunt. Lee and Mariah... Rei's closest friends and family. There Mr. I need to know everything!"  
  
"Satisfied." I smirked. They better make it out alive. I want to see my nephew. Haha... If that would be a wish wouldn't it? I'd probably be dead. I hear Kai growl. "Okay! I got it." Destination. Full speed ahead to forum where Rei lies there in agony and... okay I should just shut up. A few meters away from the forum I put Kai in a captured state so that he would not suspect anything.  
  
~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~  
  
Thought of saving them both? I knew it wouldn't happen. What could I do? I don't know...Sleep in my bed and pretend nothing happened like the last time another person died. Does this always happen? Yep... Sigh... Kai maybe has been dragged up by Bryan put in the attic room he always had. I wonder what's he's doing now. Probably awake. Been a few hours maybe since the heavy blow to his head. I lay on my side now. Ow... What the? Another bruise? How'd that happen? Wait... This is my room. I was at the forum though...  
  
~* Short flashback *~  
  
I kicked Kai, then??? I froze...Stared into nothing... Stared straight ahead. Whipped into darkness.  
  
~* End of short flashback *~  
  
I guess I got hit on my side then someone brought me upstairs. Staring into nothingness again. Hm... the moon is nice... Bright and round...Illuminating everything... There's something else that's missing...Damn headache! Fuck! Rei told me to mail that letter thing... the address was...was... was ... shit... shit... shit... shit...! Er... 41? 45 Fa Ting road...huh? That doesn't seem right...48 Fa Ting road, China... Yes! That's it! ... I wake up restless for I know I'm forgetting something else... I took out a pen from my desk and wrote down the address on a small slip of paper so I wouldn't forget, but something just doesn't fit! Draining away... Thoughts... Kun...the kid...Rei's dead... Damn... What should I write? Slowly an idea popped up... Damn headache...Help Kai get out and go back to China...DUH!!!! Damn headache...Go stealthily up the attic...its only upstairs one level.  
  
Everything was silent. I feel that I'm fine again. I guess not after hearing some sort of glass break. Woah... somebody must be pissed. Wait... Upstairs... attic... KAI! Glass!? FUCK!! I rush out of my bedroom door and rush upstairs. Haha I see a sign...Off limits? My ass...  
  
He feels cold. I start to bandage his cuts with a clothes from his drawer. Feeling his pulse, he's still alive but not much...  
  
"Kai!? KAI DAMN IT!" I begin shaking him furiously by the shoulder. "Idiot wake up! You can't die! Don't leave me here once again!" What answer to I get? Groan... "Kai! You cannot do this to yourself! You can't die." My face feels hot. What's happening to me?! Wet droplets coming down from my eyes? What is this!? Fuck fuck fuck!!! What the hell!!!!! I raise my hands up in frustration. "KAI!!!!" I return my gaze upon his face. Nothing... then twitch... A twitch... A sign of life! I am amused at my stupidity now...  
  
"Kai! Don't die on me bro... I don't want to go through this again..." Then something entered my mind. He could hear what I say... Hm... Kun!  
  
"You have a fucking little kid living in China and is awaiting your arrival home bastard! You're going to leave him er... fatherless??? Come on! Kai! Kun ... yea that's his name! You remember right?! Come on wake up snap out of it! Your life isn't over. You have to take care of Kun!" I yell with all anger and pain surging through my body. I put both my hands on Kai's face. Kai wake up! It feels warmer than before. Wet? Are these ... I remember now... tears? That's what they are called?  
  
"No... Tell him I died..."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!" I said grinding my teeth together. "You are a father to a son... Your son... MY NEPHEW! I would want to see him too! We can get out of here... Listen to me!"  
  
"Let me die in peace..." I had a sudden urge to hit him again. I held back for, it might cause him into automatic unconsciousness into death...  
  
"Why Kai? Why?" Tears roll down my cheeks freely.  
  
"48 Fa Ting road, China...Thank Mariah and Lee for me and Rei... Tell Kun I love him... Go to Bryan... Good bye Tala...I love you Big brother... I'm sorry..." He choked up his last words. His body goes cold... I want him back... I hug him tightly thinking he would be alive again... No good...  
  
"DAMN IT !!!!!!"I started screaming out until I collapsed on the space beside Kai into darkness, once again. Footsteps were the only thing I heard before slipping into unconsciousness...  
  
End of Tala's POV  
  
~*AznSlvr... Review please! Next Chapter stars the last bit of Kai's Point of View on his life and Bryan's Point of View... Bryan/Tala??? Sure...Tell me if you want that... Email me! About that Kun kid... Er...hmmm .... Still thinking... Laters... 


End file.
